


Imitations and Endearments

by ChibiYoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this prompt from the Imagine Your OPT Blog on Tumblr:<br/>"Imagine your OTP doing impressions of each other."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imitations and Endearments

Bruce walked into his lab one morning to find Tony already there, sitting at a desk a short distance from his own. He was hunched over some paperwork.

"Good Morning." Bruce greeted him.

Tony startled slightly. Apparently he'd been concentrating so hard he hadn't heard Bruce enter. He looked up, "Good Morning", then went back to his papers.

It was then that Bruce noticed that Tony had on a pair of glasses. Tony didn't wear glasses or contacts. Strange. He decided not to inquire about them just yet, so he planted himself at his own desk, and began sorting through some files.

After a few minutes, Tony sighed dramatically. Bruce looked over to see him remove the glasses, and pinch the bridge of his nose. A moment later, he put the glasses back on, and continued with whatever he was doing. Something was off, Bruce knew that much, but exactly what, was still a mystery.

They worked in a companionable silence, until Bruce asked for Tony's opinion on an equation he'd been toying with. Tony walked over to Bruce's desk and peered at the numbers. He began to offer his input, but honestly, Bruce didn't hear a word the man was saying. He sat befuddled by Tony's appearance. He was dressed in a pair of khakis, which seemed slightly big on him - definitely not one of his impeccably tailored pairs of pants. His shirt was a pale yellow button-down, with long sleeves that he'd rolled up to his elbows. Tony absently ran a hand through his hair, which was oddly devoid of any product, making it a little fuller and fluffier. As he spoke, he removed the glasses, gently swaying them back and forth as he attempted to make his point. Bruce merely nodded when he sensed that Tony had stopped talking.

Tony just smiled and walked over to the coffeemaker. Instead of pouring himself a mug of it, he reached for the pot of hot water next to it, and poured that into his mug. Bruce couldn't get a good look, but Tony started fussing with a small box and something else. He left the mug where it was, and disappeared into the back, out of Bruce's sight, for a few minutes. When he reappeared, Tony took something out of the cup, then returned to his desk with it. He put the glasses back on, and took a sip of his beverage. Bruce hadn't realized that his mouth was slightly agape as he watched while Tony tried admirably not to make a face as he swallowed the liquid. 

Then it dawned on him. Bruce got up, and strolled over to the other desk. He picked up the mug and tasted. It was one of Bruce's teas, of which Tony had let steep too long. No wonder he had a problem trying to down it. He looked at Tony, who gave him his best oblivious gaze through those peculiar glasses. Bruce finally noticed that they had no lenses. They were only the frames. As the gears in his head spun, Bruce simply smirked at Tony, then turned and left the lab.

It was all Tony could do to contain his laughter until Bruce was out of earshot.

When an hour had passed, and Bruce had not returned to the lab, Tony decided to take the party upstairs and see if he could track down the other man. Bruce could take a joke...couldn't he?

Tony walked into the kitchen in the common area, where Clint and Natasha were chatting. Neither spy commented on Tony's unusual appearance, and were those glasses sticking out of the pocket of his shirt? They watched as Tony set his mug on the table, and sat. It didn't make sense, until a minute later, when Bruce sauntered in. Natasha giggled, and Clint did an actual spit-take with his orange juice. Now he understood why Bruce had asked to borrow his Aerosmith shirt a half hour before.

Tony pretended not to notice Bruce's choice of attire...sneakers, jeans and a band shirt. He had attempted to slick back his curly mop with about half of a bottle of product. He sported a penciled in, sorry looking goatee, with what Tony hoped wasn't magic marker. In one hand, he carried a glass tumbler filled with an amber liquid. But the dead giveaway was the faint blue glow emanating from under the shirt.

Bruce hopped up onto the counter to sit, stared straight at Tony, then took a big gulp from the glass (stifling a small cough afterward). Not to be outdone, Tony took a swig from his mug. Good god, the stuff was even worse when it's cold!

The four made some small talk, completely ignoring the fact that Tony and Bruce were looking and acting ridiculous, until Bruce slid off of the counter. "Well kids, I'm gonna head down to the garage. Got some suit modifications to work on." He waved a dismissive hand as he disappeared into the elevator.

The kitchen fell silent, save for the rhythmic sound of Tony drumming his fingers on the table. Bruce was kidding, right? He wouldn't really tinker with Tony's suit, would he? If Tony was in the same situation, would he try to improve something of Bruce's? 

Tony abruptly stood, and headed for the elevator.

When he got to the garage, Tony found Bruce sitting on a stool. "Don't worry, I haven't touched your suit."

"Didn't think you would." Tony only lied a little. "Heh, heh, yeah, well...how ya doing there? You look a little pale." He moved in for closer inspection.

"Drank too fast." Bruce crinkled his nose.

"Was that actual liquor in your glass?"

"Yeah. That's what I get for forgetting to water it down."

Tony smiled and shook his head. "You're a lightweight, Bruce. You gotta be careful. My beverages aren't for beginners." He reached out a finger, and ran it over a section of Bruce's 'goatee'. It came off easily.

"Eyeliner." Bruce offered.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Something you'd like to tell me?"

"Yes..." Bruce paused for effect before finishing, "I borrowed it from Pepper, you idiot."

"I'll blame that remark on the alcohol." Tony chided, then pointed to the light beneath Bruce's shirt. "I'm dying to know."

Bruce pulled the contraption out. It resembled something a child would fashion for a Halloween costume. He had cut out the bottom of a clear plastic container, wrapped it in blue tissue paper, (also from Pepper) and hooked up an LED to the back. He had it suspended from his neck using very thin, barely visible fishing line.

"An arc reactor necklace!" Tony laughed. "I thought maybe you had it taped to yourself."

"You think I'm gonna put tape on my chest?"

Tony thought for a moment, then realized Bruce was referring to the mass of fur that was Bruce's chest hair. "Ooooh, yeah, ouch." he agreed. "Well, it's quite a piece of engineering."

"Ha, ha. I didn't have any time to make a proper replica."

"No, no...I like it." Tony smiled broadly. "Maybe not as much as I like you. And as you know, imitation is the most sincere form of flattery."

Bruce was drawn in by the warmth in Tony's eyes. He stood up. "Well then I guess I must like you quite a bit, too."

They stared at each other for a long moment, their faces inches apart. It was unclear who actually initiated the kiss that followed. Or the one after that. But it was soon quite clear that the imitations had lead to something very real.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in July 2013


End file.
